


Love is to Die

by cherrytruck



Series: The Birkin Files [13]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied Suicide Attempt, when husband and wife try to kill each other it's probably a cause for concern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: Annette's perspective on life comes rushing into her mind as she runs away from her husband - or what's left of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



> For Silex as a thanks for the gift and encouraging me to keep up with the RE fics. I also incidentially based the title on a song [("Love Is To Die" by Warpaint)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnuFYYJHaY0). The fic is based the events on Darkside Chronicles as opposed to the original RE2 version of Annette.

It was never meant to come to this, William.

You promised. You promised this project would save humanity. You promised that it would bring us closer together. You promised things would get better after it was all over.

When doubts slipped into my mind you restored my faith. You told me to wait, be patient. I let you be absent for all those years because I believed in you.

You promised.

I waited years and years, sleeping in a bed with far too much space, taking care of Sherry without you, hiding our secrets from the world - I invested all these years of suffering only to see our work has instead brought suffering to all those around us.

Taking a way out much earlier in life would have been the more dignified option. The only reason I didn’t ever do it was because of Sherry...and for you. But what does it matter now?

William, you didn’t have to cling onto your virus at the cost of your life. But perhaps it was inevitable. You loved that virus more than anything. You never wanted to be apart from it.

I can get over you no longer loving me. I can get over the fact that you spent more nights with your Albert than with me. I don't know what the two of you did behind closed doors, why you two were so secretive. It doesn't matter. I didn't question it.

But you are a father, William. Sherry loved you the most. You were supposed to put her first of all people. How do I explain everything that's happened to poor Sherry?

Maybe I won't have the chance. Maybe I'm no better than you. I could have been a better parent as well. I should have resisted temptation of joining your G-Virus project. I contributed to all of this. I am equally to blame.

I run through the halls as quick as I can. Running away from you. Who would have thought that after years of wanting more of you, it would end this way? The irony astounds me.

I turn around and force myself to look at you. I don't even know where to make eye contact. You have more eyes around your body than I can count with my fingers. Do you really need so many of them? I suppose you do. Two pairs of eyes were never enough for you to give full attention to your work or anyone else.

You actually pause. So far you've been running around this whole area more than you've ever exercised in your entire life.

I see two faces. But which one do I talk to?

The face on your shoulders is what has taken over, but it's not human. It’s looks nothing like you. It's not you. William, yours look even more horrifying, skin stretched and merged with blood vessels that shouldn't be there. Yet somehow, you look at peace, like you're asleep. You haven't given yourself nearly enough sleep in your lifetime. Your hair remains neat as ever. I can even mentally trace the contours of your nose and lips. I choose to focus on you.

“William, don't you recognise me? I’m your wife, Annette!” I pathetically show you my hand in an attempt to try and get into whatever sentience might remain inside of you. I look at your left hand, overgrown and decomposing, yet the ring remains on it.

Then I realise - even if you do remember me, how am I supposed to bring you home? We both know the effects cannot be reversed once they've started. I love you, but I don't love you enough to let a virus get between us if it's the only way to be with you.

This virus has ruined you. It’s ruined us. Our life.

You've hurt Sherry. And still you can give me no answer.

“William, I’m sorry. But I’ve got to put an end to G.”

I take my gun and aim while the virus is still in a daze. It breaks my heart to kill you, William, but I'm doing it for Sherry. We once both agreed we'd give our lives to protect her no matter what.

I pull the trigger. You begin to run at me, but it doesn't even register in my senses. I hit you right where it hurts you, as I hear screams across the confined space we're in. I keep shooting, your blood splatters everywhere and flesh rips off from your chest.

You've already faced enough pain as it is for one night. You don't deserve it. But it's for Sherry.

A sharp pain inside of me.

And suddenly your face is right next to mine.

William, when was the last time we were this close to each other?

I wished for us to be together again. But not like this.

The pain below me begins to get excruciating, but I’ve felt worse in my life before. What hurts more is what I'm seeing in front of my eyes.

Your face is starting to melt into the monster. It's eating away your skin, your hair falls out, the way the muscles pull you in make you look as if you are screaming in silence. Only a disfigured outline of your face remains. Your eyelids are pulled back, and I see your eyes staying cold into mine. You no longer look like you're sleeping. You look dead.

William...

I'm ready for whatever it is you plan to do with me. But you do nothing. You leave.

I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted that you do not try to infect me. I fall on the floor, surrounded in my own blood.

In the remaining moments of the consciousness that I cling onto, I see the two familiar strangers running towards me. They look more like a functional couple than we do. I don't know if they even are are a couple. I've forgotten what they're supposed to act like. Perhaps now I assume anyone who talks to each other has some kind of spark between them.

They desperately try to save me in spite of the treatment I gave them. I tell them to give up. There is no saving me any longer.

I tell them to protect Sherry. These strangers will do a better job than we ever did.

I ask them to deliver her my last message for Sherry. “I may have failed as a mother...but tell Sherry...I have always loved her.”

I don’t mention you. My body doesn’t let me stay awake for any longer.

~

The last vivid memory of my mind is walking out of somewhere - it must have been the Umbrella labs. The skies outside look bright and the breeze is refreshing.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen the light of day outside of Umbrella.” I hear your voice. I turn around and see you.

I remember now. I once made you leave work early so we could begin our weekend sooner.

You were much younger back then. More charming. More caring.

I still feel a slight pain in my abdomen, but you then place a hand on it to give a soothing rub.

Then you take my hand in yours. It's soft, human and warm.

“Let's go home, Annette.”

And then I see nothing but white.


End file.
